Cheeks
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Viñeta. Crack! Hanabi&Anko. Con el dedo índice trazó un camino por las mejillas de la pequeña. —¿Por qué no le dices a ese padre tuyo que deje de darme órdenes? Creo que el entrenamiento va muy bien, ¿tú no?— ¿Eso se consideraba como retorcido?


**Rating: **K+.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Pareja: **Hanabi Hyuuga x Anko  
**Tabla de retos:** Body/Cuerpo.  
**Tema: **Cheeks/Mejillas.  
**Advertencia: **El siguiente fanfic contiene escenas con mujeres involucradas romántica y hasta cierto punto, sexualmente. Si no te gusta el género no lo leas, por favor.

* * *

**Cheeks.**

La primera vez que Hanabi vio a esa mujer, mientras paseaba un tanto distraida entre los rosales del patio de la mansión Hyuuga, no supo qué pensar exactamente. Era una persona extraña, alta y morena, con las facciones endurecidas y a la vez, infantiles la que la miró antes de componer una sonrisa y entrar a hablar con su padre. _¿Desgracia o destino?_ No estaba segura. Pero Hiashi Hyuuga sí, él quería que su hija tuviera la mejor educación en el arte ninja, en las medicina, en la batalla y... por eso la había llamado.

La pequeña Hanabi no podía ni creer lo que le estaban diciendo cuando fue requerida ante la presencia de su padre unos cuantos minutos después. ¿Sería ella humillada como Hinata? ¿Sería ella echada a un lado por no ser lo suficientemente buena, con la excusa de que era por su bien? Contuvo sus palabras y también sus lágrimas. Estaba frente a su padre y debía ser respetuosa, debía ser perfecta, aunque por dentro se quisiera morir. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños y asintió sin oír a las indicaciones que recibía. ¿Desgracia o destino? Quizá un poco de ambos.

El entrenamiento comenzó unos cuantos días después. Y aunque la chiquilla estaba nerviosa, no lo demostró, ocultando perfectamente sus emociones tras aquellos fríos ojos dignos del clan. Se presentó formalmente, diciendo su nombre en voz alta, mientras componía una reverencia y no dijo nada más durante el resto de la tarde, tampoco es que necesitara hacerlo, pues para ella la mujer no era más que un instrumento para hacerla sufrir y no -merecía- sus palabras. Se limitó a seguir los consejos e instrucciones de su maestra, quien tan sólo le dijo su nombre: Anko. Y así pasaron semanas.

De vez en cuando, sin embargo, algo rompía aquella rutina. Y la castaña no estaba segura de cómo explicar esos acontecimientos, ni tampoco el por qué los permitía. Quizá su maestra nunca había tenido para ella más que órdenes y saludos, quizá lo prefería así. Pero entonces... ¿Por qué? Hanabi posó sus ojos como témpanos de hielo sobre su profesora, tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica a sus acciones, si no se permitían las palabras entre ellas... Sabía que estaba -retorcida-, porque había oído al amigo de su hermana, Kiba, quejándose de ella el otro día, pero... pero... ¿Eso se consideraba como retorcido? Algo en su mente le gritaba que sí, hasta el punto de casi dejarla sorda a cualquier otra cuestión.

Pero, ¿cómo no hacelo ante el accionar de Anko? Sus manos se deslizaban por sus mejillas, arañándolas un poco con las largas uñas pintadas de carmín que ésta poseía, al tiempo que sus ojos ardían en una sed violenta de destruir. Entonces, sin previo aviso, reclamaba sus labios. En un toque casi demoniaco, frenético y siniestro sus bocas se unían. ¿Acaso ésa era la manera en la cual enseñaba? Pero, ¿qué se suponía debía entender con eso? Lo único que sentía cada vez que eso pasaba era miedo. Y la abrumadora sensación de posesión sobre ella. Como si no fuese más que un juguete para pasar el tiempo, como si Anko quisiera comprobar qué tan obediente era, como si estuviera siendo examinada. Y de alguna manera, comprendida.

—¿Por qué no le dices a ese padre tuyo que deje de darme órdenes? Creo que el entrenamiento va muy bien, ¿tú no? —la mujer compuso una sonrisa infantil, al tiempo que se apartaba un mechón de cabello del rostro—. Pequeña Hanabi, eres tan fácil de moldear... me recuerdas tanto a mí. Ambas sujetas a las expectativas de un hombre mayor, luchando y luchando por brillar, pero sin ser correctamente comprendidas...

Con el dedo índice trazó un camino por las mejillas de la pequeña.

—Pero yo sé cómo te sientes y sé lo que necesitas —otra vez aquél brillo feroz en sus ojos. Otra vez aquella desgracia ciñiendose sobre ella. ¿O quizá no?

Hanabi correspondió el beso.

Si era lo único que podía hacer para escapar de la realidad y del futuro que se planteaba frente a ella en forma de aquella retorcida mujer, lo haría.

¿Desgracia o destino?

No.

Simplemente elección.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Un reto que me hicieron por allí. La verdad cuando me dijeron la pareja me quedé WTF? Cómo que Hanabi y Anko, a quién se le ocurre? Traté de inventarme algo factible y recordé a Orochimaru, comparándolo con Hiashi, de lo cual derivaría la bizarra relación. Ya sé que es una abominación, yo no soy escritora de yuri, el género no me gusta, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Espero sea de su agrado o al menos, decente.

A cualquier persona que lo lea, agradecería que me dejara un comentario con sus impresiones, cualquier tipo de crítica es bien recibida, así como sugerencias o correcciones, estaré encantada de leerlas y tomarlas en cuenta :3.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Ja ne!


End file.
